TMNT: New Mutation
by BlackrosePrincess555
Summary: Dawn was created by Dr. Bishop. Her sole purpose to destroy the turtles she'd been raised to think were dangerous. But what happens when they show her trust and kindness and she can't tell who's the real bad guy? I suck at summaries, so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

The first sound she heard was the whirling of machines, followed by a steady beep. Two male voices broke through the steady silence. "How's the heart rate?" "Stable" "And the breathing?" "As normal as it's going to be." "Brilliant. Finally a success. Able to lift 50 times her weight, imprint an opponents movements and has amazing speed and skills." "Congratulations Dr. Bishop. And have you decided on a name for your creation?" There was another long silence. "Dawn. For her creation will be the beginning of a new age, starting with the end of those turtles." Dawn, her name was Dawn…She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a containment unit or something, there were tubes hooked up everywhere. Clumps of wet black hair hung to her forehead and she felt naked. A tall man in a suit and glasses stepped infront of her. "Are you intelligent?" He asked. Dawn nodded slowly. "I am your creator, you may call me Bishop. You will answer only to me understand?" Dawn nodded again. "Good. You have just one mission of the moment. You will not stray from this mission under any circumstances." Dawn waited, her chocolate brown lizard tail swishing impatiently behind her. "You will hunt down the mutant ninja turtles. They are of importance to me and to the advancement of society. You will befriend them, and you will signal me once you've gained their trust using this." He held out a gold collar, an orchid gem hanging from it. The door to the unit opened and Dawn cautiously stepped out, taking the collar from her master's hand. "Do you understand you mission?" Dawn nodded, "I understand Dr. Bishop." "Excellent"

Chapter 1

**Dawn held her breath. She'd been informed of the turtle menace and they're strengths along with their weaknesses. Dr. Bishop made it clear that he wanted them alive, but she couldn't understand why if they were as bad as she was told. If that wasn't bad enough, she'd been dropped in a random sewer with no food. She was tired and cold, and had been wandering for days. "Hello!" She shouted through cupped hands. "Anybody in here!" Her only reply was an echo. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement to her right. She hissed to herself as she turned sharply. "Good going Dawn, giving away your position was definitely proof that you're super smart." She whispered to herself. More movement, then two ninja appeared out of nowhere, charging strait for her. Dawn leapt, landing on the first ninja's shoulders and flipping in the air. She dodged a kick from a 3rd ninja, but wasn't fast enough to avoid a 4th's sword. There weren't the turtles, clearly human, but skilled all the same. The cut on her left arm stung, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She did a spin kick, landing it squarely and pushing two of her attackers back. Dawn looked around. She was greatly out numbered, and wounded. Right now she was really wishing Bishop had trained her more before sending her here. She made the fiercest face she could as another one charged, but was hit by something mid-way. Dawn squinted and saw…a sai? "You should be ashamed, attacking a lady like that!" shouted a voice. Dawn turned from the angle the weapon came from, her eyes open wide. Standing there were four, giant, turtles.**

**Dawn P.O.V**

**I watched in awe as the four "guys" leapt into the air with the grace only a skilled ninja held. They each wore a colored masked and a fight-ready face. On in orange, the one who spoke earlier, took out two of my attackers on his way down as the turtle wearing purple tactfully welded a bo staff. "Hey, you okay?" the voice behind me startled me half out of my skin. The blue-masked turtle had his back…shell…to my back, twin katana in hand. "Uh…Yea.." "Good. Stick with us, we'll get you out of here safely." He said, easily fending off ninja as he spoke. It made me kinda jealous. The 4th, red-masked turtle was cutting through enemies like a maniac. "He fights like a psycho..." I muttered. The orange-masked one flipped beside me. "You don't know the half of it." He joked. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. The re-masked ninja landed beside the three of us and smacked the joker on the back of his head. "Shut up Mikey." "Looks like that was the last of them guys." The purple-masked turtle walked up to us, putting his bo staff on his back. "Hey! You're bleeding!" I looked at my right arm, the trail of blood falling onto my leg now. "It's fine. I practically blocked out the pain awhile ago." I shrugged. The blue-masked one looked at my wound. "It's a pretty deep cut. Come with us, we'll look at it for you." "I...Uhhh." "Leo! We can't be just inviting strange people back to the lair." "Aww Don't be so mean Raph. Us mutants gotta stick together!" Mikey said, slinging his arm around me. I must've made a mistake, there was no way these could be the turtles Dr. Bishop was talking about. But then again, how many mutant turtles were there in New York? "Fine. You're the leader Leo. But one thing." Raph wrapped a cloth around my eyes. "For safety reason. You understand." I simply nodded, still holding my arm as they led me through the dark tunnels of the sewers. **

"**Welcome to our fortress of solitude. Our own personal Batcave." The mask was moved from my eyes. "You mean Turtle Cave?" I laughed. Mikey smiled. "I like this chick." "What's your name?" Leonardo asked. "Me? I'm Dawn." I scanned my surroundings. This section of the sewers was clean, fixed up with training rooms, and even a large television. "Wow." "I am happy that you find my home satisfactory." Spoke a voice laden with experience and wisdom. The four boys all bowed in respect to an old, rather large rat in a worn robe.. "Master Splinter. We found her fighting Foot Ninja in the sewers. She was hurt so-" Their master raised a hand to stop Leonardo's explanation. "She's welcome to rest here." He turned his gaze to me. "What brings you to this place my child?" "I…don't remember." I lied. "I woke up here a few days ago, I don't remember how I got like this, or anything before. Just that my name's Dawn...And I'm a freak apparently." I looked down, half feeling guilty about lying to my new friends. But I couldn't let my feelings screw up my mission. "I am Splinter. And these are my sons. Michelangelo" The orange-masked one stuck out his lounge. "Raphael" The red-masked one held a steady gaze. "Donatello" The purple-masked turtle smiled and waved. "And the eldest, Leonardo" The blue-masked ninja nodded. "It's nice to meet you all. And I appreciate your help. Those...Foot Ninja...were really good." "Yea, we fight those guys all the time. It's no biggie." Michelangelo said, throwing himself on a huge couch. "It's strange that they'd attack you though." Leo said. "Yea, you're clearly not a turtle. You have a tail!" Raph hit Mikey on the back of his head again. "Didn't we learn about thinking before you speak?" I giggled, but covered my mouth. Donatello walked over holding some bandages. "Here, let me take a look at that cut." I held out my arm as he started to clean it. I flinched as he tightly wrapped the wound. "Sorry. There, How's that?" "Better. Much better, Thank you." I eyed his bo staff. "You were pretty good with that thing." "Well, I've been training since I was small, but everyone's good at something." "Don't be so modest. You think that was good, you should see this guy at a computer. Donnie here can find out anything about anyone anywhere, just by typing his magic codes on a keyboard." Mikey called from the TV. "And you use swords…Raph uses the Sai." Raph barely looked up from his pizza. "Dawn, are you hungry. Surely you're exhausted from your time on your own" Master Splinter said. I was suddenly aware of my growling stomach. "Umm...Yes sir, a little." "The please allow us to get you some food." I was shocked by their kindness. They had just met me, and they were already offering me food, and a place in their home. They trusted me, all except for Raph really. I touched the gem on the collar my master gave me. "Dawn?" I looked up. "Yes Master Splinter?" "You seem troubled my child. I asked if there was anything in particular you wanted." I shook my head. Anything's fine..."**

**I pulled the blanket closer around me, opening my eyes to blackness. "I'm telling you guys, there's something about her I don't like." "She doesn't seem that bad Raph. Stop being paranoid." "I'm not being paranoid Mikey. Just cautious. Or did you fail to forget there are crazy people out there who want to kill us." "Yea Raph, she definitely looks like someone that would work for the Shredder." I tiptoed infront of the door and listened. "Well, I vouch for her." Leo spoke up. "She just seems lost. And it's better if someone like us found her, than someone bad." "I'm with Leo." Donnie agreed. "He's usually a good judge of character." "You guys are crazy. Trust the lizard if you want, but there's just something about her that rubs me the wrong way." "Raph. There's something about everyone that rubs you the wrong way." Mikey pointed out. I could hear Raphael's scowl as he headed toward the door. The shadow of his feet stood still as he opened the door. I stood there, looking at him. "Eavesdropping is a bad habit." He said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I just." He ignored me, bumping my shoulder as he walked by. Leo put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't mind Raph. He's just a little rough around the edges." "We're going out for awhile. Will you be okay here?" Donnie asked. "Sure. I'll be okay." "Good. We'll be back soon." "There's pizza in the fridge." Mikey added, as the other three walked out the tunnel that led to the surface. What were they going to do when they find out Raph is right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy**

"**Master Splinter?" I called, turning the corners to the rooms. I came to a small section, candlelight flickering under the crack. I opened it slowly, and saw Splinter sitting in the center of the room, surrounded by candles. As soon as I walked in, a sense of calm surrounded me. Everything seemed peaceful, relaxing. I stepped into the room and jumped at a loud crash. My tail accidental knocked over a vase, which was now laying in pieces on the floor. "Oh My gosh I'm so sorry!" I said, rushing to pick up the glass. Bishop really screwed up with me. I was supposed to be a super agile super mutant, and here I am knocking over vases with my tail. "Something troubling you my child?" "I didn't mean to break your concentration. But it's so nice in here.." "My sons are out?" I nodded. He signaled for me to sit beside him. It took me a second to cross my legs comfortably, but I had copied his position and looked around. "Your aura is troubled young one. Is there something you need to get off your chest?" I bit my tongue. "Speak my child. For only once you clear the weight from your shoulders, can you feel free again." I felt a tear form in my eye. "What's happening?" "You're crying. Whatever is on your heart is weighing heavily on you." He put a hand on my shoulder just as Leonardo did earlier. "If you ever need to talk, I am here Dawn." I hugged him, surprising him and myself. "Thank You Master Splinter." "You're welcome dear." "Master Splinter?…." "Yes?" "May I stay here? Just meditate a little? I promise not to disturb you." The ninja sensei closed his eyes, which I took as a yes. I closed my eyes as well and started to think.**

**I smiled, unable to hold my excitement. I had cleaned up the kitchen area and made a huge breakfast. The guys didn't come in last night, so I assumed they'd be hungry. This was my way of showing thanks and that I appreciated what they did for me. "Woo-hoo!" I heard Mikey's shout from outside the door. "Cowabunga dude!" "Best Ninja kick butt action ever!" Raph cheered as they charged inside. "Hey guys. Hope you're hungry!" I beamed, pointing to the table. "Am I ever!" Mikey smiled, digging right in. "When did you do all this?" Leo asked. "I had Splinter's help. I did it while you guys were out." "Well thanks. It's a nice thought." Donnie said, picking up another pancake. "You're welcome. "So, you're really that concerned about weather we like you or not?" Raph said, crossing his arms. "Raph, back off. -" "No Leo, I finally get it." I said, cutting in. I walked up to Raphael and looked him in the eyes the best I could. "Look, I don't know what your deal is, and I totally understand why you wouldn't trust me, but frankly I don't care anymore. But if you have a beef with me, let's deal with it now. One on one." We stood there in silence, glaring. Even Mikey stopped chewing, looking as if he was watching a dramatic movie. Suddenly Raph smirked, then laughed. "I guess you're not all bad." I smiled too. "Tough, that's good. But don't think I'm letting my guard down." "Wouldn't dream of it." I looked at all four of the guys. "If it's not to much trouble though. I have a request..." The looked back waiting. "Teach me how to fight. Like you guys." "You mean, you want us to train you?" Leo asked. "Exactly. I want to be able to fight. T defend myself, and those I care about." "I'm all for it." Mikey said. "Sounds fine to me." Donnie nodded. "Then we'll ask Master Splinter. If he agrees, then I guess it's fine." Happiness almost completely covered the guilt that hid in the shadows with my other emotions. I was going to learn how to fight, properly.**

**I lost my breath as a painful kick sent me backwards. "Sorry!" Donnie apologized. I stood up and got back in my fighting stance. "Don't be, let's go again. He went to kick again but this time I was ready, something in my mind flashing as I dodged and countered with my own hit. "Amazing." "Yea, I can…" I stopped myself. "I just had a hunch." "Well, that was pretty good." It was my second day of training with them and I could already beat Mikey, match swords with Leo, and even hold my own against Raph. "Your fighting skills are improving rapidly" Splinter said, standing on the sidelines. I bowed. "Thank you sensei." "Have you found a weapon that suits you yet?" He asked. I shook my head. He told me that the perfect one would stand out, it would just click, but I'd tried everything from a kunai to the bladed fans, and nothing seemed to stand out. "Well don't worry about it. You'll find something perfect for you soon." Leo said. "Thanks." "So hey, we're going for a patrol tonight. You want to tag along?" I looked at the guys. "Really? You'd let me?" They all nodded. "Sounds great!" "Okay then." "Ummm...Dawn, not to be weird or anything, but does that necklace always glow like that?" Mikey asked. I looked down on the gem on my neck that was glowing red. "What kind of stone is that anyway?" Donatello asked, reaching out to touch it. "NO!" I screamed stepping back. "Don't touch it! Don't ever touch it!" They looked at me in silence, shocked. I knew what the glowing mend. I had run out of time and Bishop was tracking me. I had to get out of here. I took another step back. "Everything okay Dawn?" Leo asked. I felt the tears again. "I'm sorry.." I murmered. "What?" "I'm so sorry..." Then I turned and ran. **

**I was out of breath by the time I stopped on a roof. I was far enough that if Bishop caught up, I wouldn't put the guys in danger. "Dawn. Why did you run?" I cursed under my breath. "Leo why did you follow me!" I shouted. "Well you ran. I wanted to make sure you were okay." "Please don't tell me the other guys followed to.." I pleaded. "We kinda did." Mikey spoke up, landing beside Leo. "If you don't want us to touch your jewelry, just say so." "No Mikey! It's not that!" "Than what is it?" Raph crossed his arms. "I. I betrayed you." I said quietly. "What?" "I BETRAYED YOU!" The slow sarcastic clap was the next thing to be heard. "Brilliant. Brilliant performance Dawn. And you successfully lured the four menaces outside. Mission accomplished." "Bishop!" All four ninjas said at the same time. My creator stepped out from the shadows, an evil look on his face. "You were working for Bishop!" Mikey shouted. "Well, I hate to say I told you so.." Raph said, already reaching for his weapons. "Guys...I didn't want to, I just." "Of course she was working for meet the whole time. I created her. Her sole purpose is to bring down you turtles." Bishop cut me off. "That pretty necklace is a tracking device. She was suppose to alert me when she located you, but due to a slight miscalculation, that took longer than it should've." He turned his glare to me, causing me to flinch. "Leo…You believes me. I was never going to do it. I swear." Leo didn't look me in the eye. "Guys…" "Enough. Dawn, take them out." He ordered. "I can't." "Dawn. Take. The. Out." He ordered again, pressing a button at his side. Shocks of electricity shot through my body as I screamed in pain. "Don't make me repeat myself." I looked at the guys sadly. "What kind of crazy sicko are you!" Mikey shouted. "She's not your slave! She's a human being…mutant…lizard…girl." Bishop chuckled. "Something went wrong during her creation. She wasn't supposed to have this much free will. You must've made quite an impression on her." I swung my tail out, tripping Bishop and knocking him to the ground. "You don't own me." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm afraid I have to correct you on that." Another shock as he got up effortlessly. "We've already established that I can fight all four of you with no trouble" He said arrogantly. "Please, you got lucky last time." Raph barked as he charged at him, his sai ready. Bishop dodged every punch and kick with ease, hitting his Sai out of his hand. Leo took the opening, slashing with his katana. Mikey came to help me up. "So, you're not really a bad guy are you?" he asked. I shook my head weakly. "I don't want to be." "Good enough for me. Let's go kick some shell." He smiled. I feeblely smiled back. "Let's go kick some shell." **

**I kicked Bishop in the back and then kicked his feet from under him. Donnie jumped in the air, using his staff for support, and kicked Bishop back down. Raph landed a square punch to his jaw using the blunt end of his sai. Bishop landed hard on the ground, the first time I'd seen him down. "I adapt remember. You made me able to be prepared for any battle." I said, stepping on his chest. "I also made you a killer. Another disappointment there." I growled but Donnie held me back. "Don't prove him right Dawn. You can still walk away from this a good person." I held my glare, but calmed down a little. "I hate to say this, trust me, I am, but I agree with Dawn here. The guy's bad news and he needs to be permanently taken care of." Raph scowled. "No." Leo spoke up. "We're not going to drop to his level. Let's go guys." He put his swords back on his shell. I stood strait and took a step towards them. Leo looked at me harshly, then at my collar. "I said guys." "But Leo…" "No buts Mikey." "Leo. I'm sorry okay." "You're sorry? You put my family in danger. I'm supposed to be the leader! The oldest. I stood up for you and turns out I as wrong. I can't take that risk again Dawn!" "But I didn't-" "But what if you did?" "Where am I going to go?" "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but Bishops leaving in a helicopter." Mikey pointed up at the agent climbing the ladder to his get away. "We'll be seeing each other very soon Dawn!" He called down, evil intent in his voice. "Donnie…Raph…" I pleaded with the guys for help but neither of them had a defense. "What about Splinter…Can't we ask him?" I asked. "Well. That does seem fair." Donatello stated. "Fine. We ask Master Splinter. After she tells him everything."**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kneeled infront of Splinter, trying to choke back the tears. "But then you guys were so nice, I didn't want to hurt you. I was told you were dangerous, and bad. But now I see that Dr. Bishop was the evil one." "What tipped you off? The dark suit of the science lab thing?" Raph asked. "I know I don't deserve our forgiveness, but if you'd give me another chance.." Splinter looked at me. "Everyone deserves a second chance my child. And you've admitted to the mistakes you've made." He held out a golden colored ninja mask that matched the other guys. "After discussing it with my sons, I've concluded that we would be honored if you joined our family." He handed me the mask and I tied it around my head. "Thank you guys! Thanks so much! I won't let you down!" I hugged Master Splinter then looked at my new family. "Where's Leo?…" "Out on the roof brooding." Donnie said simply. I looked at Splinter who nodded, a silent approval. I went through the doors and strait up. Sure enough, Leo sat on the edge of the roof, looking out. "Leo?" "What do you want?" "To say that I'm sorry, again. And to say thank you for standing up for me before any of this. It's what made me want to be a better me." I said. He looked at me. "I'm happy I got a chance, another chance, to be part of your family, and I'm honored to have you as a big brother." "You're going to have to work hard to prove yourself." "I know." "Being part of this family means putting everyone else's safety above your own." "I know." Leo sighed. "I've made plenty of mistakes in the past. I can understand second chances. Welcome to our family." He finally said. There wasn't much emotion on his face, but I hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" I shouted. He laughed a little. "You're welcome I guess." We both walked back into the lair and were greeted with high fives and hugs, while Mikey constantly shouted. "We have a sister! We have a sister." "You know you still owe me that fight." Raph smirked. "Anytime, Anywhere." I challenged back. "And we can go shopping. And play video games, and tell jokes." Mikey was still listing things like a kid at Christmas. I laughed lightly, the weight finally off my heart. I was part of a family.**

**We sped through the night, joking and laughing. "Hey Lavinia, check this out!" Mikey shouted, grabbing onto a lamppost and flipping in the air. "Beat that Lavs!" Lavs, Lavinia…that was me, my new name that I picked from the same Renaissance Art Book that the boys chose theirs from. I grabbed onto the same post and did a double flip, landing n my feet. "No fair. You have a tail. That's for balance or something!" Mikey accused. I laughed as the other three ran by us. "Nice air work Lavs. One day you might actually beat me." Raph joked. "Whatever." I stuck out my tongue at him. "Hey guys, check it!" Donnie said, pointing down to a dark alley. Two girls were surrounded by a group of thugs. Leo reached for his katana. "Anyone up fro some late night fun?" I smiled, reaching for my windmill shurikun. "Count me in." Mikey spun his nunchuck. "Me too!" "Me three!" Me four" Raph and Donnie chimed in. "Good. Lavz, care to do the honors?" I did a joking bow. "I'd be honored." I cleared my throat "Guys. I do believe it's Ninja time!"**

**The End**

**Okay, that's finally the end. Not as long as I wanted it to be, but I'm working on a better sequel. Please read, review, and comment. And constructive criticism is appreciated, but no meanies **


End file.
